


Home

by Missy_Moo



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Death, Dunno Why I Wrote This, F/M, Flashbacks, Hydra, M/M, Sad, sorrrry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 21:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy_Moo/pseuds/Missy_Moo
Summary: Its finally time for Steve and (Y/N) to take Bucky home.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> sorry :(

(Y/n) stroked hair hair out of Buckys face as he lay with his head in her lap eyes closed and relaxed. Smiling gently (y/n) ran her fingers over his cheeks softly.

“You know how long we looked for you? How long me and Stevie spent in that bloody ice? That day we went down both of us made our peace and smiled right before the end. We smiled knowing we would be going to a place where you would be. Stevie wore your dog tags around his neck like it was a medal and I wore your necklace, my most prized possession. When we get home I’ll get it for you. It’s in the safe on the wall behind one of Stevies paintings. He still draws you know, mainly the landscapes around the compound or the people we live with. He’s not gonna stop drawing you, just like before, the apartments going to be full of pictures of me and you. I’ll make sure to take so many photos of him just so we can stick his stupid face everywhere. I don’t know what they’ve done to you over the years darling but I swear me and Stevie love you all the same. I think my heart stopped the day you fell from that bloody train, but seeing you again on that bridge it started again. At least Stevie was big enough to give as good as he got now. God knows what would have happened if he had still been tiny, you’d have squished him! Me and stevie didn’t sleep for a week after the whole helicopter in the river thing, we couldn’t believe you were alive. Our Bucky, alive and kickin. I know they’ve made you do some awful things over the years sweetheart but you need to know it wasn’t your fault, everything they made you do is nothing that reflects the person you are. I’ve loved you for so long Sweetheart a love that’s lasted nearly a century. You remember when we were 14 and my pa found us kissing behind the green house and chased you off with a rake? Don’t think I’ve ever seen you run so fast. My beautiful Bucky Barnes. We’re gonna have a good life Bucky me you and our bloody Stevie. Get a little house in the country, you wouldn’t like the city now. Brooklyn’s really changed… everywhere’s changed. Like Barton we can have a little farm house where you can look after the animals and Stevie can chop wood and drawn and I can cook you dinner and go hiking. Maybe have a couple of kids ay? Like we planned. Surprise Stevie with a little Sarah and a little James Steven Barnes. Oh and that reminds me! You owe me a wedding asshole, you went and died didn’t you, l still have my engagement ring. Nats been nagging me about it for years asking when me and Stevie are finally gonna get married. Neither of us could bring ourselves to explain to them about you, it hurt to much Buck. Just the thought of your name felt like splintered glass pressing into my heart from every direction.”

(Y/n) adjusted Buckys blanket carefully catching a glimpse of the shining metal arm that spread across his chest too. Squeezing her eyes closed (y/n) begged that it didn’t hurt to badly. Wished she could make it better. Wished she could make everything better.

“Anyway no need to dwell on that, stevie will be here soon. To take you home. Both of us home. You should have heard him when I told him I found you Buck, so excited and so full of love. You mean so much to us, our souls have been ripped away over and over again, it’s like the world gives us a few precious moments and then it’s back to misery and pain. I wonder if me and you would’ve ever made it work after the war, if everything had been different. I saw it in your eyes the pain and sadness when you saw me on the front line with you and Stevie. I wasn’t going to let scrawny Steve get that injection without me, fighting machines. The three of us. You took the brunt of the deal and you never agreed to it did you darling. My poor boy. I love you so so much Bucky I know I’ve said that but I need you to know, to remember. I’m sorry sweetheart.”

“(Y/n) it’s time to go.” A voice spoke from the door way. Steve. He was here. Finally.

“Come on let’s get you out of this room.” Steve’s voice was thick his eyes not leaving the wall in front of him.

Pressing a kiss to Buckys cold forehead (y/n) slipped out from under his head, lying it gently down. Ignoring the blood that soaked her clothes and was smeared up her arms, (y/n) gazed down at Bucky one last time.

“Sleep tight darling, me and Stevie will be with you soon.”


End file.
